Again?
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: This is another Undercover story. Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David sat in MTAC waiting for their Director. The partners had been waiting for what seemed like ages and still there was no Director.

"Hey Z_i_va, do you wonder why it was just us called in here?"

"No, why should I?" His partner said looking at her nails.

"Well, I just thought it was strange, I mean, the last time we were sent up here they." Tony was cut off by the Director.

"Tony, Ziva," She said to the pair sitting in front of her, "You will be going undercover."

"Again?" Tony asked without thinking.

"You got a problem with that DiNozzo?" Gibbs said walking in.

"No." Tony replied. Jenny took the folders she had and handed them to the partners.

"Tony, Ziva, you are going to be a married couple who are looking to buy a house for you and your family." Tony interrupted her, "Director, did you just say _family_?"

"Yes I did. You and Ziva will be Micheal and Cote Weatherly. Tony, you are the owner of a Naval Store and Ziva you own a bookstore beside Tony's store." Ziva cut in this time and said, "You said we had children, yes?"

"I did. You have two daughters. By the way, you have 24 hours to pack, so I suggest you go now." Tony and Ziva got up to leave. Gibbs walked out of the room and Tony followed, but Ziva stayed back.

"Jen?" The liaison officer asked.

"Yes Ziva?"

"What am I going to do about Naomi?"

"Don't worry, she'll be with you. She's the same age as the younger child." Ziva looked at her friend dumbfounded.

"You are serious?"

"Yes."

Tony and Gibbs had gotten down to the bull pen, and were the only ones in there.

"Gibbs?" Tony said going to his boss's desk, "Who will take care of Kala?"

"She'll be with you DiNozzo. She is about the same age as the older daughter."

Ziva drove home in silence.

"Ima?" Ziva's daughter said.

"Yes tatelah?"

"Why are you so quiet?" Ziva smiled. For a three year old, Mara Naomi David was quick to notice things.

"I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Well," Ziva tried to think of the best way to tell her daughter what was going to happen, "do you know how you play house with your dolls?"

"Yes."

"You and I are going to play house with a couple of Ima's friends."

"Will you still be my Ima?"

"Yes tatelah, I will, but you will have an Aba and a sister as well."

"Really?"

"Yes." Ziva parked her car and went to unbuckle her daughter from her car seat.

"Do you want to go inside and help me pack?"

"Yeah!" Naomi hopped out of the car and mother and daughter went inside.

Tony turned the radio down in his car.

"What did you do that for?" The eleven year old girl said.

"I need to tell you something."

"You aren't going undercover again are you?"

"Actually Kala, I am." The girl groaned.

"Am I staying with Gibbs again?"

"No, you are going to be with me."

"Cool! Who am I?"

"You are going to be mine and Ziva's daughter Andrea."

"Awesome! This is like some crazy spy movie!"

"There is something else, you get a sister."

"How old is this sister."

"Three. I'll tell you more when we get home."

"Alright."

Ziva was in her daughter's room packing when the little girl said, "Ima?"

"Yes?" Ziva replied folding a shirt and putting it inside the bag.

"What will my name be when we play house?"

"Your name will be Elaina."

"What will my sister's name be?"

"Her name will be Andrea."

"I like her name more, can I have that one?" Ziva laughed, "I'm sorry tatelah, you can't."

"Okay. Here is Amy." Naomi said giving her mother her doll.

Tony was at the kitchen table with Kala looking over the people they'd be potraying.

"So, you are going to be my dad for how long?"

"I don't know Kale, until we get the case solved." Kala looked at the folder.

"We're Spanish!" She said practically jumping out of her seat.

"You are."

"How am I going to look Spanish? Mom and Dad weren't Spanish, they were Italian!"

"Kala Marie DiNozzo, calm down. You are lucky, you have dad's brown eyes."

"Hey Tony, do you have any idea who will be my sister?"

"I'm not sure yet, I guess we'll have to find that out in a couple days."


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later, Tony and Ziva stood in the director's office with their suitcases.

"Tony, Ziva I hope you read through all the paperwork." The two agents said yes.

"Good. Have you briefed Kala and Naomi."

"I have briefed Naomi, but who is Kala?" Tony turned to Ziva and said, "Kala is my sister, I took care of her after our parents died a few years ago. Who's Naomi?"

"My daughter, Tony." Tony looked at Ziva for a second.

"You'll all be acquainted with one another later." The Director said to them, "Now, I suggest that we get going." Jenny took out her phone, "Abby are the kids ready?"

A second later she hung up the phone.

Tony and Ziva made their way down to the lab where they saw the goth playing with the children.

"Tony!" Kala said running up to her brother, "Are we ready? Can we go now?"

"Yeah, Zi, you wanna get your daughter?" Ziva gave him a look before she picked up the little girl.

"Say bye to Abby Naomi." Ziva said to her daughter.

"Bye Abby." The 'family' walked out of the room and to their car.

The beginning of the car ride was relatively quiet when finally Kala spoke up and said, "Tony?"  
"Yeah Kale?"

"When do I start to call you _Dad_."

"Um, " Ziva jumped in to rescue Tony, "Probably now, in order to become familiar with our aliases."

"Mkay," Kala said before she dozed off to sleep. Ziva looked back at Kala and Naomi in the back, they were both asleep.

"Hey Zi," Tony said.

"Mhmm?" Ziva replied turning around.

"What made you decide to name your daughter Naomi?"

"To tell you the truth Tony, Naomi isn't her first name. Her full name is Mara Naomi David."

"That's an interesting name."

"It's a play on words actually, her name means bitter sweet."

"Why?" She didn't answer.

"Tony, our house. Girls, wake up, Andrea, Elaina, come on." The girls awoke and looked at Ziva. Kala caught on quickly. Ziva and Tony stepped out of the car and Ziva helped her daughter out of the car. Once everyone was out of the vehicle, Tony and Ziva saw a couple walk up.

"Andrea, Elaina, go choose your room." Tony said to the girls. Kala looked at her 'sister' and said, "Come on Lainie." The three year old held the older girl's hand and they walked inside the house.

"Hi," the couple said as they walked up.

"Hello," Tony said to them. The man looked at him and said, "I'm Jonathan Keats, and this is my wife Melissa."

"Nice to meet you," Ziva said extending her hand, "I'm Cote Weatherly, and this is my husband Michael." Just then, Elaina ran out and said, "Mama, I'm hungry."

"Alright Mija, I believe I have a granola bar in my purse."

"Gracias Mama."

"No aye di que." Ziva watched her daughter go inside in search of the food.

"Was that your daughter?" Melissa asked.

"Yes." Ziva said.

"She's adorable. How old is she?"

"Three. Do you have any children?"

"No." The woman said sadly, "What brings you and your husband here?"

"Michael is the owner of a Naval Store, and I decided to buy the place next to it and am now owner of a bookstore."

"Oh how nice."

"Mom!" Kala said walking out of the house, "It's almost dinner time, can we order a pizza?" Ziva looked at her and said, "Sure, Michael, do you want to order a pizza?"

"Sure thing sweet cheeks." Ziva blushed, but quickly hid it. Thinking up an excuse to leave, she quickly looked at her watch, "We'd better go, it's getting late, and we need to unpack."

"Sure thing, good- bye." Tony and Ziva watched as the couple left before they headed inside themselves.

"What type of pizza are we getting Ima?" Naomi said once the partners walked in.

"I don't know, what kind do you all want?"

"Pepperoni!" Tony, Kala, and Naomi said together. Ziva laughed, "Okay, Tony go order the pizzas."


	3. Chapter 3

That night, after Kala and Naomi had gone to bed, Tony and Ziva stayed awake putting dishes in the cabinets.

"Hey Zi?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you call Naomi, Mara?"

"Tony, if I did, I'd be calling my daughter bitter, and how many three year- olds do you know that are bitter?"

"Good point."

"How did you get custody of your sister?"  
"As I said, a few years ago, our parents died."

"You do not want to say more?"

"Our parents died in a car crash. I was babysitting Kala at the time, and when I found out, I decided to keep her and raise her. I know my parents wouldn't have wanted me to leave her alone."

"Zi?," Tony said after a pause.

"Yeah?"

"Do you need help?" She noticed now that the cabinet she was in front of was too high for her to reach.

"Sure. Do you mind giving me the boot?" Tony laughed at her.

"What did I do know Tony?"

"It's give me a boost."

"Whatever Tony, just help me okay?" Tony helped her up and she put the dish away.

"Zi?" Tony said gruntingly, "I'm going to let you down now." She didn't quite hear what he said, but before she knew it, she was in his arms bridal style. They stared at each other for a minute before their focus was broken by Naomi.

"Ima?" She said coming to the kitchen door in her nightgown

"Yes tatelah?" Ziva said once Tony let her down.

"I had a nightmare." Ziva bent down to look at her daughter, "It'll be okay. Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

"Mhmm." The three year old said rubbing her eyes.

"All right, go get Amy." Ziva's daughter went to get her toy when Tony looked at her.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"You can sleep in Nami's bed." He looked at her.

"It's either that or the couch."

"I'll take the couch."

The next day, Ziva woke up to the smell of blueberries. Then, she looked over to see her daughter was gone. Quickly, she went to the kitchen.

"Tony." She said, but was stopped by the sight in front of her. She saw Tony, Kala and her daughter in the kitchen making pancakes. In the corner of her eye, she saw her video camera on the counter. She turned it on and captured what was happening. Now, her daughter and Kala had pancake batter on their faces courtesy of Tony. Finally she spoke.

"What are you all doing?" Her daughter instantly turned around.

"We making pancakes for you!"

"You are?"

"Yep!"

"Who's helping you?" The little girl looked at Tony for a moment before he nodded.

"Daddy and sissy!" Ziva was slightly wierded out by this. She gave Tony an _are we in character mode_ look. Tony gave her a smile.

"Girls go sit down with your mother while I put the pancakes on the table."

"Okay Dad." Kala said. Ziva turned her camera off and sat down with the girls.

"Who wants pancakes?" Tony asked.

"Me!" Both girls replied. Tony put the pancakes on the table and each girl went at them.

Ziva laughed.

"What do you girls want to do today?" Ziva asked them.

"I wanna go to the pawk." Naomi said to her mother. Kala looked at her 'mother.'

"Do we have to?" Kala asked.

"You can take your bike there Andi."

"Fine."


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I should have said this in the beginning of the story, but I am telling you now…It is June when this story takes place. Also, Tony is 31 and Ziva is 30, although their aliases are 36 and 35. Okay, now you may enjoy.**

Tony and Ziva sat on their bed with Tony's laptop, as the bedrooms were one of the only rooms not bugged, talking to the Director and Gibbs.

"The girls are in bed, correct?" Gibbs asked the couple.

"Yes, _dad_, they're asleep." Tony said to his boss. Gibbs gave him his famous stare.

"Is there anything you want us to pay close attention to tomorrow?" Ziva asked to those on the other end of the screen.

"Be wary of _all_ customers." The Director said, "We don't know who the suspects are at present."

"Anything else?"

"Keep up the façade."

"We will." Tony said, "Right Sweetcheeks?" Ziva looked at him and smiled.

"Not now." Gibbs said to the two in front of him.

"We'll let you two get sleep." Jenny said, "Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Weatherly."

"Goodnight Mom." Tony said. After this the laptop was closed and pushed aside.

"Where ya' goin' sweetcheeks?" Tony said noticing his partner had gotten off of the bed.

"To check on nos hijas."

"I tucked them in not to long ago, Zi, you don't have to worry." She looked at him and went down the hall to check on them.

"They really are getting fond of each other, aren't they?" Tony said to Ziva, putting his hands around her waist as they watched their daughters sleeping.

"She must have had a nightmare." Ziva said, "I'm surprised she did not come in our room."

"I guess she knew we were busy." Tony replied, "I remember when Andi was that age." He said after a pause, making sure he said his sister's other name.

"Let's go to sleep shall we?" Ziva said looking at Tony.

Back in their room, Tony and Ziva each got ready for bed.

"Tony?" Ziva said as she climbed under the covers.

"Yeah?"

"How old is Kala?" Tony got in bed before he spoke again.

"She'll be twelve in about five months."

"So that made you 20 when she was born?"

"About, yeah." There was a slight pause before Tony spoke again, "Why the sudden curiosity Ziva?"

"No reason."

"Ziva?" She didn't answer.

"Alright, if you won't answer I get to ask you questions."

"Okay."

"How old is Naomi?"

"You could have figured it out by now Tony."

"No guessing games, I answered straight forwardly on yours, you have to do the same with mine."

"She's three, but she'll be four in November."

"Ima," Ziva looked up to see Naomi standing by the door.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Ziva asked soothingly to her daughter.

"I had another nightmare."

"Did you try to go back to sleep?"

"Yes."

"Okay, do you want to sleep with me again tonight?"

"Can I?" Ziva motioned for her daughter to get in the bed. Tony was just about to get out of the bed to sleep on the couch, when Ziva said, "Tony, it's okay, you don't have to go. Besides, Jenny and Gibbs may not be happy if we decide to not act like a married couple." Tony picked up the covers to let the child in.

"Where is Amy tatelah?"

"I left her in my bed, so I brought Tony instead." Tony looked at Ziva.  
_Her stuffed tiger_ Ziva mouthed.

"Goodnight Ima, goodnight Daddy." Naomi said before she fell asleep against her mother. The couple turned out the lights and they went to sleep.

**I know you probably wanted something more case related, but I felt I had to do something like that. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have stayed true to my word and now you get… a longer chapter, I know, that was really corny, oh well… on with the story…**

A few days later, Tony and Ziva were working at their stores. They'd been looking out for potential suspects for days now and still couldn't find anyone.

"Mama," Elaina said to her mother, "I'm bored." Ziva looked at her daughter, she could understand her daughter's feelings, they hadn't gotten many customers and her daughter was probably getting tired of coloring. She bent down looking at the child and said, "Quieres trabajar con tu padre?" The child's eyes lit up, "Si!" Elaina's mother laughed.

"Let me call him." She took out her phone and called her 'husband.'

"Miguel?" Ziva said.  
"Hey Cote, what's the matter?"

"Nada. Can Elaina come and work with you? She's getting pretty bored over here."

"Yeah, send her over. Do you want me to send Andrea over to you?"

"Sure."

"Hey, Mom." Andrea said as she came over to where her mother was.  
"Hola mija."

"Dad said to tell you he didn't find anything."

"Okay."

"Daddy, will you let me in?" Elaina said when she got up to the counter.

"Sure sweetie." Tony said, putting his pencil down. Elaina walked into the enclosed area.

"Gracias."

"You're welcome." The child looked up at her father's notebook.

"What's that Daddy?"

"This," Tony said, picking the girl up to where she could see, "is my list of things I've sold."

"Oh," the three year old said, clearly uninterested now.

An hour later, Tony started packing up.

"You ready to go home?" Tony said to his daughter.

"Mhmm." The child said. Tony and Elaina met with Ziva and Andrea and they went to the car.

"Mom," Andrea said, "Can we go get ice cream?"

"Ask your father."

"Can we Dad?" Andrea said, while Elaina chimed in, "Please?"

"Sure." Tony started the car and they all went to get ice cream.

**How did you like it? Okay, now for the meanings to what was said:**

"Quieres trabajar con tu padre?"- "Do you want to work with your father?"

Nada- nothing


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you like this chapter; I've been waiting to write for a while now.**

At the ice cream shop, Tony, Ziva, and their children sat at a table eating their desserts.

"Whatcha lookin' at kiddo?" Tony said to Elaina. He turned to see what his daughter was staring at. What he saw surprised him. He saw his neighbors with a girl about Elaina's age and a baby in a stroller. Apparently, Melissa Keats realized she was being stared at.

"Mr. Weatherly?" She said as she pushed the stroller over towards Tony.

"Hello."

"How are you?" She said motioning for her husband to come over to where she was.

"Fine." Tony said, "Would you like to have a seat?"

"Sure. John? Would you pull that table up?" Her husband did as was commanded of him.

"Did you get your businesses started?" John said to Tony.

"We did."

"To tell you the truth, we've been meaning to come over." Mrs. Keats said.

"Why didn't you?" Ziva asked the woman.

"Well, my sister is in town and we've been showing them around the area."

"Are these their kids?" Tony asked.

"Yes, we told them to take a night for themselves and that we'd watch them."

"What's your name?" Ziva said to the little girl sitting next to John. The girl looked at Ziva and then looked away.

"She's shy." John said, "This is Elizabeth, and that's her brother Eli." He said nodding toward the stroller. Tony noticed the look in Ziva's eyes at the mention of her father's name.

"It's been nice seeing you," Tony said, "but we should be getting home."

"Well," Melissa said as she and her husband stood up, "it was nice seeing you again. If you want, John and I are having a cook- out a few days from now if you want to come."

"Thank- you." Tony said as he shook Mr. Keats' hand.

"Come on girls." Ziva said to her daughters as she put her purse on her shoulder. A few minutes later, the Weatherly family left.

"Ima?" Elaina said once they'd gotten into the car.

"Yes, tatelah?" Ziva said, knowing that the car was bug free.

"Why can't I have a little brother or sister?" Tony and Ziva exchanged horrified glances.

"Are you asking as Elaina or Naomi?" Ziva said.

"As me." The child said. Tony calmed a little, but was still tense about what would follow in the conversation.

"Well, tatelah, because Ima isn't married."

"But you weren't married when I was born!" Naomi said. Ziva was quiet for a moment.

"We're home." Tony said parking the car. Ziva looked at Tony with a look of gratitude.

He smiled, "She's too smart for her own good." Ziva said to Tony as they walked into the house.

**So? Reviews make me REALLY happy to read… now review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I updated as soon as I could, by the way, thanks to all of you who reviewed and added this to story or author alert, it made me really happy. Here's the new chapter, enjoy.**

Tony and Ziva sat quietly on the bed as they listened to the Director and their boss talk.

"Did you find any suspects?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know about Ziva, but I'm getting pretty suspicious of the neighbors." Tony said to his boss.

"Ziva," Jenny asked, "do you agree with Tony?" The liaison officer didn't respond.

"Ziva?" Jenny said, "Are you okay?" Tony looked at his partner.

"What's going on DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"I think she's thinking about what Naomi asked her in the car on the way home."

"And that is?"

"If she could have a sibling." Ziva said to her boss. Gibbs now had a far away look in his eyes, and smirked.

"What?" Ziva said.

"I remember when Kelly was that age. Only she asked for one for Christmas." He said it more to himself than to the people with him.

"Do we want to finish this up tomorrow?" Jenny asked.

"Sure." DiNozzo said, "Hey, Jenny?" Tony said to her.

"Yes?"

"The neighbors are having a cook- out Friday, want us to go?"

"What do you think DiNozzo," Gibbs questioned.

"Got it boss." The younger agent replied. He closed the laptop and put it on the floor and looked at his partner.

"Zi," he started, "don't let what Naomi said bother you. She's three, and she'll probably forget about it."

"Tony, this isn't the first time she's asked for a sibling."

"When was the last time?"

"About a month ago."

"Well, it's not like you can do anything about it."

"I know, but the more she talks about it, the more I realize she's growing up."

"You want another kid don't you?" Tony said, almost teasingly.

"Not just me, Naomi's lonely and doesn't have anyone to play with."

"You can't base this on your daughter's loneliness Zi. Besides, you aren't even in a relationship."

"There's ours." Ziva said to him.

"Well, there is." Tony was cut off by Ziva. "Is that a deal?" She said. Tony looked at her quizzically, "You mean offer?" He asked.

"I don't know, you tell me." Ziva said. Tony looked at her, "I didn't know you could still joke like that."

"I have many surprises. Good night Mi Corazon." Ziva said, giving him a peck on the cheek, before she turned over to go to sleep. Tony smiled. _She's right_, he thought as he turned out the light.

**Mi Corazon- my heart**

**Review… please…**


	8. Chapter 8

It was finally Friday afternoon, and Tony and Ziva officially had a chance to spy on their neighbors.

"Do we need to bring anything to their house, Cote?" Tony said as he walked into the kitchen where his 'wife' was.

"No se, Michael. I am bringing drinks just in case."

"Okay." He said as he pecked his wife's cheek, she smiled at him, before giving him a kiss on the lips, "Go check on the girls and make sure they are getting ready." He did as he was told.

"Andi, are you getting ready?" Tony said through the door.

"Yeah." The eleven year old replied.

"What are you wearing?" He asked.

"Clothes." She said.

"Andrea."

"They're presentable I promise." Taking her at her word, Tony went to go check on his youngest daughter. He opened the door a crack to see her playing with the blocks in her room. The three- year- old looked up to see Tony standing in her doorway.

"Hi." She said. He noticed the child hadn't even started to get her clothes on yet.

"Why don't you have your clothes on Lainie?" Tony asked her. She didn't respond.

"It's time to put your clothes on okay?" The three- year- old looked at the man in front of her.

"No." He was taken aback by this.

"I'll give you to the count of three." He said. She looked at him defiantly.

"One," he started. She still sat and played with her toys.

"Two." He went on to say, nothing.

"Two- in- a half." Still, nothing. Then, Tony noticed Ziva behind him.

"Elaina, pones tu ropa." The child looked at her mother, and quickly went to change into her clothing.

"Tony, help her get dressed. I'm going to see what Andrea has on." Tony went to help the child while Ziva went to her older daughter's room.

"Andrea, let me see what you have on." The eleven- year- old slowly opened the door.

"Andrea Isabela Weatherly." Ziva said. She looked at what the child had on. The girl had on a pair of Daisy Duke jeans, a spaghetti strap shirt, flip flops, and her hair was in a pony- tail with hair hanging down covering part of her face.

"Michael." The Israeli said, "come see what your daughter has on." Tony came into his sister's room.

"You know you're changing that outfit right?"

"Whatever."

"Andrea," Tony said, "you're 11 not 18. Now, change into something decent."

"Is Elaina ready?" Ziva asked Tony.

"Yep, she'll be out in a minute."

**Pones tu ropa- You put on your clothes.**

**I hope you liked it, I know the wardrobe thing was probably a little much, especially on Kala/ Andrea's part, but I think I had to establish the family concept at some point.**


	9. Chapter 9

An hour later, Tony and Ziva were in their neighbors' living room talking.

"How long have you been married," Ziva asked her neighbors.

"Three years in August." Melissa said looking at her husband, "You?"

"Twelve years in January." Tony replied.

"How did you and your husband meet?" Melissa asked Ziva.

"Michael was on leave from his sub and he and some buddies went out to dinner where I was a waitress. He flirted with me a few times, we went out, and got married a few months later. How did you and _your_ husband meet?"

"In college." Melissa was cut off by screaming.

"Ima!" They heard. Tony and Ziva looked at each other, and went out the door.

"What's wrong?" Ziva asked her daughter when they got to the girls.

"Andrea was showing me how to do a front flip, when she fell."

"I can talk for myself Elaina." Kala said to her 'sister' as Tony checked her leg.

"I think we may have to go to the hospital and get your leg x- rayed." Tony said to her.

"Do you want me to call your father and ask him to watch Elaina?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah. Can you walk?" Tony asked his 'daughter.'

"No." The eleven- year old replied.

"Okay." Tony said as he picked the child up.

"I'm so sorry," Tony said to his neighbors.

"It's alright." They said, "We just hope she's okay."

"Melissa," Ziva said, "Where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hall and to your right."

"Thank- you." A few minutes later, the Weatherly family headed to their car.

"Did you find anything?" Tony asked Ziva as he drove.

"Yes, there's a room off to the end of the hall that's locked."

"Do you think it has anything to do with the case?"

"Maybe. We are looking for kidnappers Tony, who knows what they're hiding."

"You make them sound like they torture and beat people in basements Zi."

"Did you call Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, he said Jenny and him'll be on thier way."

"Do you know if we're supposed to be us or our aliases?" Ziva asked as they reached the hospital.

**Okay, what do you think? Should they keep their undercover names, or be Tony and Ziva for an hour or so? Reviews= happiness.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter!**

Ziva and Tony sat in the waiting room with Naomi on Ziva's lap asleep.

"She'll be fine Tony, it's a broken leg, not surgery." Ziva said noticing her partner's anxiousness.

"I know, but I still worry." He replied. She squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Mr. DiNozzo?" The nurse said pushing the child's wheel- chair.

"Yes?"

"Her leg is broken, as you can tell. If you want, we can go ahead and put her cast on now." Tony looked at Kala.

"Do you want me to go with you?" He asked.

"No," she said, "I want Ziva to go with me." The Israeli looked at the child in front of her and then at Tony.

"Hold Nami." Ziva said. Tony took the sleeping child and put her in his lap. Ziva looked at Kala, smiled, and went with her so the child could get her cast on.

"Tony!" At the sound of his name he turned.

"Abby?" He asked questioningly.

"How is she? Is she okay? I heard she broke her leg! Did she get a cast? Where is she?" The goth asked in a whirlwind.

"Calm down Abs. She's fine, and Ziva's with her. She's getting her cast on right now." By this time, Naomi had woken up, she looked past the goth to see someone walking down the hall.  
"Grandpa!" The child yelled, jumping off Tony's lap, and running toward Gibbs.

"Hey Nami!" He said scooping the child up in his arms.

"Hey Boss." Tony said from his chair.

"Hey, DiNozzo, where's Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"With Kala." He sat on the other side of Tony.

"Abs," Gibbs said, "take Naomi and get her something."

"On it boss." She said taking the child's hand and going toward the vending machines.

"What did you find out about the Keats?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing much, Ziva was the one that mainly found anything."

"What did she find DiNozzo?"

"Hey guys, we're back!" Abby said, "Oh Tony, I wanted to ask you. Do you know anyone with blondish brown hair and green eyes?"

"Is this person a woman?" Tony received a head slap from Gibbs.

"Yeah, she is."

"Why?"

"Naomi started talking with her daughter."

"What did her daughter look like?"

"About three years old, blonde hair, blue eyes."

"Abby, she doesn't have a daughter."

"Really?"

"Yeah. What did you say to her?"

"That a friend of mine's daughter was getting her leg examined."

"Did you say anything else?"

"No, but I did call Naomi by her real name when we left." Tony looked at Gibbs and then at Abby, "I really hope you didn't just compromise our mission."

**I really don't want to end this chapter on a sour note, but I am… If I don't get at least ten reviews on this chapter, you won't get the next one for a while. Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I appreciate the reviews guys. I hope you like the chapter…**

Thirty minutes later, Ziva and Kala came back to where everyone was sitting. Noticing the look on Tony's face, she said, "Tony, what's going on?"  
"We may have been compromised," the agent replied.

"How?"

"I'll tell you in the car." As they were about to leave, Abby looked at Tony and said, "I'm so sorry Tony. If I got you guys compromised, I don't know what I'd do."

"It's okay Abby. We don't even know if we were compromised yet."

"Tony, what happened?" Ziva asked once the family was in the car.

"Abby was getting a snack for Naomi from the vending machine and Melissa Keats was there with Elizabeth. Abby and Melissa started talking, and when Abby decided it was time to come back to me and Gibbs, she called Naomi by her given name."  
"Do you think they'll look us up?"

"I don't know, they haven't got much on, unless Abby gave them her last name." Ziva looked back at the girls.

"How long does Kala have to have her cast on?" Tony asked changing the subject.

"4 to 6 weeks."

"She's gonna hate that."

"I know," Ziva replied.

"Can she walk?"

"The doctor said to come back in a couple weeks and see if she needs a walking cast."

"Did we get her crutches?" Tony said after a pause.  
"I thought you got them?"

"No," Tony replied. "It's five o'clock, we should go over there before it closes." Tony turned around and went back to the hospital.

A few minutes later, Tony walked into the hospital and up to the receptionists desk.

"Hi, I'm Anthony DiNozzo. My daughter was just here to get her cast on, but we forgot her crutches. Is there any chance we could get them?"

"What's your daughter's name?" The receptionist asked.

"Kala."

"Okay. Come with me." Tony followed her to the nurse his daughter had had.

"Moira?" The receptionist asked, "Mr. DiNozzo says he needs to pick crutches up for his daughter."

"Oh, yeah, I was wondering when you'd come back to get them. Hold on, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Elizabeth Keats?" A nurse said. Tony turned slightly to see Melissa Keats getting up to take her niece to the back where Tony was. Then he noticed, she was within hearing distance. She could have heard everything Tony had said.

"Mr. DiNozzo?" Moira brought him back to reality. "Here are your crutches." She said to him.

"Thank- you." He said before leaving.

**The plot thickens, although you can probably guess what's going to happen now. Tell me if you think you know. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for your patience. I would have updated two weekends ago, but Swine Flu prevented me... stupid swine flu. Thanks, enjoy!**

"I'm pretty sure we're compromised now." Tony said to Ziva as he started the car.

"Was she there?"  
"Yeah, but I didn't see her when I walked in."

"Oh no," Ziva said in Hebrew. "What are we going to do about Kala and Naomi?"

"We'll figure it out when the time comes." He looked over at Ziva's face going to its Mossad features. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence.

"I'll get Andrea." Tony said once they got home.

"Okay, I'm going to put Elaina to bed." Ziva replied. Half an hour later, Tony came from the bathroom.

"You okay Ziv?" He asked crawling into bed.

"I wish we'd never involved the girls in this Tony."  
"To tell you the truth, I feel the same way."

"Why?"

"The same reason you do. Also, Kala's been through a lot, she doesn't need to go through losing someone again. And, I don't know what I would do if Naomi didn't have you." Ziva smiled. "Thank- you, Tony."

"For what?"  
"Making me feel better."

"Anytime sweetcheeks." Tony said to Ziva. She grinned and kissed him. To her surprise, he kissed back.

**I know, this is REALLY short, but hopefully the next one will be longer than this one. REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Did anyone when they watched the second episode last Tuesday feel like thier fic was used in some remote way? Random question, I know, but hey, it's been on my mind for a couple weeks. Oh, and the episode from last night, who when they were watching it felt like a student watching thier teacher give them thier final grade? Cause I was getting pretty nervous over that. Enough rambling, here's the next chapter.**

"Mommy!" Naomi said running to Ziva

"Buenos Dias Elaina." Ziva said scooping her daughter up and hugging her.

"What's for breakfast?" Tony said.

"Where's Andrea?" Naomi asked Tony.  
"She's still asleep."

"Can I go wake her?" The three- year- old asked.

"Not today mija." Ziva said, "Sit at the table. Breakfast will be ready soon. Micheal, will you get some plates down from the cabinet?"

"Sure." He said. As he walked over to the cabinet, he whispered in Ziva's ear. She smiled.

"Mama, is breakfast ready?"

"Si." Ziva said taking a plate from Tony's hand and putting food on it.

"Do you want to go anywhere today Lainie?" Tony asked as he sat down.

"The zoo!" The child replied.

"Let's go another day," Tony said to her. "I think it's going to rain."

"Okay." She said looking down at her plate. "Is Andrea up yet?"

"I'll go check." Ziva said. A few minutes later Ziva came back to the kitchen with Kala in her wheelchair."  
"Hi Sissy." Naomi said to Kala.

"Are you hungry?" Tony asked.

"No." The eleven- year- old said.

"Por que?" Ziva asked.

"May I eat later?" The girl replied.

"Si mija." Just then Tony's phone rang.

"Hello?" Tony said.

_"Tony,"_ Tony heard Jenny say.

"Hi Mom."

_"Tony, Gibbs and I need to talk to you and Ziva."_

"Okay, we'll be right over."

"Que dijo ella, Micheal?" Ziva asked.

"She wanted to see the girls."

"She can not come here?" Ziva asked.

"No."

"Por que?"

"Dad has the car, and won't share."  
"Ah."

"Why won't Grandpa share the car Daddy?" Naomi asked.

"Because he's stubborn." Tony replied.

**Por que- why/ because (the accents aren't there, interpret as you wish)**

**Que dijo ella- what did she say**

**I hope you like this chapter, I told you it would be longer. Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews guys. To tell you the truth, I think I'm warming up to Story Alerts. **

**Here's the next chapter.**

Tony and Ziva sat in the Director's office.

"I really hope Abby doesn't get Kala hooked on Brain Matter." Tony said to Ziva as they waited. She laughed at his comment.

"It's not funny." Tony replied. "For all you know, Abby could get Naomi hooked on Brain Matter." Ziva glared at him, "Don't talk like that Tony, Naomi is three."

"It could happen." Tony said. Ziva was about to say something else when the door opened. The agents looked at each other and then at the ground.

"You were compromised!" Gibbs said giving them each a slap to the back of the head, "Two of my best agents, and you were compromised!?"

"Calm down Jethro," Jenny said as she sat down at her desk. He looked at her with his famous Gibbs stare.

"How are you going to get out of this?" The director asked the partners.

"We talked it over," Tony said, "and all we could come up with was that we don't want the girls involved anymore. We feel that their safety is too high a risk to chance."

"I see your logic." Jenny replied.

"How long until Kala gets a walking cast?" Gibbs asked.

"A few weeks." Ziva replied.  
"Can you both keep your covers until then?" Their boss asked them. Tony and Ziva looked at each other for a minute.

"Yes." They replied.

"Good. I think we can talk more about this later."

"Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"Yeah DiNozzo?"

"How do you propose we make sure the girls leave without arousing suspicion from the neighbors?"

"Figure it out DiNozzo."

"Got it Boss."

"Let's go get the girls." Tony said to Ziva when they shut the door to the Director's office.

**I know it's short, and I know it doesn't give much detail, but that's all I could think up. Also, if you are confused as to why they have to keep their covers, it's because they live in a neighborhood and they don't know who Tony and Ziva really are. Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I was really hoping for more reviews guys. Here's the next chapter…**

**  
**A couple weeks later, Kala sat in the doctor's office with Tony.

"Mr. DiNozzo?" The doctor said.

"Yes?"

"I need you to sign here so we can give another X-ray to see if Kala can get her walking cast."

"Okay." He said signing the paper.

"You want me to go with you Kale?" Tony asked his sister.

"I'm eleven Tony, not three." Tony looked at her.

"I'll go and wait outside then. Come on Nami, let's go wait for Kala's X- ray outside." Tony got up and went to go wait with his partner's daughter.

"Do I still have to call you Daddy when you and Ima are done pretending?" Naomi asked Tony.

"You don't have to. Do you want to?"

"Can I?"

"Sure kiddo, whatever you want."

"Yay!"

"Do you want to go to the zoo after this?" Tony asked the child.

"Please!"

"What's your favorite animal at the zoo?"  
"Giraffe." The three- year- old said.

"Why?"

"It's got a really long neck and can reach really high. What's your favwit animal Daddy?"

"I like the monkey."

"Why?"

"They remind me of you!" Tony said to the child as he tickled her.

"Mr. DiNozzo?" The doctor said trying not to smile at the sight before him.

"Yes?"

"We decided to take Kala to get her walking cast. She should be out in a couple of minutes."

"Okay."

"Is Ima coming with us to the zoo?"

"I don't know, let's call her and ask."

"Okay!" Tony took out his phone and dialed Ziva's number.

"I wanna talk!" Naomi said once the phone started ringing.

"Okay, here you go."

"_Tony?" _Ziva said into the phone.

"Hi Ima!"

"_Shalom tatelah. What is it?"_

"Will you go to the zoo with me, Kala, and Daddy?"

"_Sure. Let me talk to Tony."_

"Ziva?"

"_We're going to the zoo, yes?"_

"Yep. Do you want to go home and change after we pick you up?"

"_That will be fine Tony. Is Kala getting her new cast?"_

"Right as we speak."

"_Good. Hey Tony, I gotta go."_

"Alright. Bye."

"_Bye." _A few minutes later, Kala came out.

"You ready to go Kale? We gotta go pick up Ziva."

"Yeah."

"Guess where we're going Kala!" Naomi said to her.

"Where?"

"The zoo!"

"Can we go see the Meercats Tony?"

"Sure, but first we get to see the monkies."

**Here's your chapter, sorry for the corny ending. I know you're probably wondering where Ziva was, but all will be explained in the next chapter, so hang on.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So in my last chapter, I realized that I spelt the plural of monkey wrong, so according to my computer, it is now spelt correctly. Here's your new chapter.**

Tony parked outside the doctor's office and waited for Ziva to come out.

"Why did Ima go to the doctor? Is she sick?" Naomi asked Tony.

"No, Ima's not sick. She went for a check- up."

"Why?"

"To make sure she was healthy."

"When is she coming out?" Naomi asked. As if on cue, Ziva walked out of the building. Spotting the car, she walked over to it and got in.

"Ima!" Naomi shouted once they got in.

"Hello tatelah. Hi, Kala."

"Hi Ziva." The eleven- year- old said. An hour later, everyone was at the zoo.

"What animal are we going to see first?" Ziva asked once they were inside.

"The monkeys." Tony and Kala said.

"Okay, to the monkeys." Ziva said. Tony and Ziva stood back a little bit while they watched their children look at the animals.

"Do we need our covers?" Ziva asked Tony in his ear.

"_What do you think David?"_ She heard Gibbs say through her earpiece.

"Elaina!" Ziva said. "Don't climb on the railing like that." Naomi did as she was told and got down.

"I'll go help her." Tony said to Ziva.

"Mamá?" Kala said to Ziva.

"Sí?"

"When are we going to eat lunch?"

"We just got here mija."

"Yeah, but it's like one o'clock."

"Okay, we'll eat after we see the meercats."

"Yes."

"What's next?" Tony said as he came back with Naomi perched on his shoulders.

"The meercats!" Kala said to him.

"What is she so excited about?" Tony asked as he and Ziva walked behind their daughter.

"She gets lunch after the meercats." Tony laughed.

"Is food the only thing you DiNozzos think about?" Ziva asked.

"No." He said putting his arm around her.

Not long afterward, Tony and Ziva bought food and they and their daughters sat down to eat.

"I believe they are beaten." Ziva said to Tony once he got back from throwing their trash away.

"You mean beat?" Tony said.

"Whatever Tony. You think we should go home now?"

"I think so. They don't look like they'll make it much longer." Tony and Ziva took the girls, Kala on Tony's back, and Naomi on Ziva's shoulders and left.

"Ima?" Naomi said once they were back in the car.

"Yes?"

"Tony said I could call him Daddy, is that okay with you?"

"I don't see why not."

"Ima?"

"Yes?"

"Can you marry him so he'll be my real Daddy?" Ziva and Tony looked at one another. They could hear from their earpieces a choking cough, they guessed it was from Abby. The silence in the car seemed like an eternity.

"Tatelah." Ziva began, "It does not work that way." She looked at Tony for help, but she figured it would be no use considering he looked embarrassed already. She decided to go for a new tactic.

"Why would you want me to get married to Agent DiNozzo? Besides wanting to call him Daddy."

"'Cause I could get my baby brother or sister." Ziva rolled her eyes. She looked at Tony again. He looked at her. They were both at a loss for words.

"Where did you get that idea?" Tony asked her.

"From a movie I saw."

"What was the movie about?"  
"A girl who wanted her mommy to get married so she could have a dad and a baby brother."

"Miracle on Thirty-fourth Street." Tony said under his breath.

"Have you ever let her watch the Parent Trap?" Tony asked Ziva.

"Not yet."

"Don't." Tony said as he thought of what the repercussions would be for watching that movie. Ziva leaned near Tony and said, "We're at our street." Tony parked the car in their driveway.

"Everybody out!" Tony said.

**I hope you liked reading the chapter as much as I liked writing it. Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Do we want to talk to Gibbs?" Tony asked Ziva as he put his pajama shirt on.

"We probably should. Is he up?"

"Most likely."

"What do we have to tell him?"

"We can ask him when the girls are going to stay with him."

"Okay. Tony, I'm going to check and make sure the girls are asleep." Ziva told him. "Alright." Tony said as he got the laptop from underneath the bed.

_"DiNozzo."_ Gibbs said.

"Yeah Boss?"

_"Did Kala get her walking cast?"_

"Yeah. Hey, Boss, Ziva and I wanted to know when you are going to take the girls."

_"Whenever you like."_

"How about tomorrow in the park?"

_"When?"_

"1500?"

_"Okay."_

"Goodnight boss." Tony said as he was about to shut the device.

_"DiNozzo."_

"Yeah boss."

_"Don't break rule 12."_ Tony shut the laptop and got into bed.

"Do you think he heard what Naomi said?" Ziva asked.

"He could have. Either that or Abby told him."

"I choose the latter." Ziva said.

"So do I."

"When did Gibbs say he was picking the girls up?"

"1500 tomorrow at the park. The girls in bed?"

"Yes."

"How long did it take to get Naomi to sleep?"

"Before or after I tried to explain why we couldn't get married?"

"She brought it up again?"

"Mhm."

"How'd you explain it to her?"

"I told her that we are co- workers and hinted at rule 12."

"Did she buy it?"

"For the most part, but then she asked why we couldn't be together if Gibbs and Jenny are together."

"What made her think the boss man and the Director were together?"

"I don't know. This is Naomi we're talking about."

"True." Tony looked at Ziva and noticed her still worried expression.

"Zi, it's okay. Let's go to sleep and not worry about it anymore." She sighed in agreement before they both drifted off to sleep.

**Sorry, this wasn't the best chapter. Review and tell me what you thought about it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I hope you liked the last chapter, because you may not like this one…**

Tony and Ziva locked the doors to their respected businesses.

"Can we go to the park now Mamá?" Naomi asked.

"Yes. We're going now. Vas al carro mija." Ziva said.

"Sí Mamá." Tony looked at the girls as they got in the car.

"You ready to go?" Tony asked her?

"Yeah."

"You girls ready to go with Gibbs?" Tony asked as he started the car.

"Yeah." They replied, Kala with a less enthusiastic tone then Naomi. Not long afterward, Tony pulled up in the parking lot at the park.

"Can we play before Grandpa gets here?" Naomi asked.

"Sure. Andrea, keep an eye on your sister."

"Yes Dad." Kala said to Tony.

"It's not like Gibbs to be late." Ziva said as she and Tony headed over to the park benches.

"He's not Zi, he's got like ten minutes."

"Mkay." Ziva said as she laid her head on Tony's shoulder.

"You okay Zi?"

"Yeah, just tired. I think that trip to the zoo yesterday made me more tired than I realized."

"Dad!" Tony said once he saw Gibbs coming toward Ziva and him.

"Hi Michael. Where are the girls?"

"They're on the playground playing."

"Do you want me to help you go get the girls' things from the trunk?"

"Yeah."

Ziva watched as Tony and Gibbs walked off. They were most likely talking about the case.

"Was that Grandpa?" Kala asked as she came over to where Ziva was.

"Yes. What's the matter mija?" Ziva said noticing Kala sitting down next to her.

"I can't play like I used to with this stupid cast on."

"I know how that feels." Ziva said to the girl.

"Really?"

"Yep. When I was about twelve I fell off of a ladder and had to have a cast on my leg for a month."

"Why did you fall off a ladder?"

"My brother and father were on the roof of our house. He was trying to teach him to shoot from a long distance and I went up to bring them some water. When I went to go back down, I missed my footing and fell."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright tatelah, it is water in the ditch now."

"Don't you mean water under the bridge?"

"Yes."

"Tony's right, you do mess up on your idioms." Ziva looked at Kala. The child decided to change the subject.

"Do you like my brother?" She asked. Ziva looked back at the playground.

"He likes you." After a pause, Kala went on, "He is always talking about you and the funny things you do. To tell you the truth, I think you come up in conversation at least once a day."

"If it's any consolation to him, I like him too." Ziva said.

"Does that mean you can do what Naomi wants and get into a relationship?" Ziva looked at her and smiled.

"You want us in a relationship too, do you not?"

"Yes." The child said quietly.

"Why?"

"Tony can only help me for so long. I'll be 12 this November, and that's only a year before I'm a teenager." Ziva smiled understanding how the child felt. She knew what it was like not having a mother around.

"I don't know if Tony and I will ever be in a relationship." Ziva said. Kala looked down at the ground.

"But," the Israeli said lifting the child's head up. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here."

"Thank- you Ziva." Kala said hugging her. Ziva stiffened at the contact, but a minute later, hugged the child back.

"You ready to go?" Tony asked as he and Gibbs came up to the bench.

"Yep."

"I'll get Nami." Ziva said. Ziva headed over to the playground.

"What did you and Ziva talk about?" Tony asked.

"That's between me and Ziva." The eleven- year- old said to him. Gibbs smirked.

"Shouldn't they be over here by now?" Tony said looking at his watch.

"Give it another couple minutes DiNozzo. She probably couldn't get her off the play set." Tony looked toward the playground and noticed Ziva standing off to the side as if she was looking for the child. He went to go stand by her.

"What's the matter?" He asked once he got over to her.

"I can't find her." Ziva said, her voice emotionless.

"You can't find her?" Tony repeated.

"That is what I said." Tony looked around to see a child with curly dark brown hair swinging.

"There she is." Tony said nodding to the child. He went over to get her. It wasn't her.

He did the same thing a couple more times, but with the same result. His cell phone rang.

"What are you doing DiNozzo?"

"We can't find her boss. We've looked everywhere."

"I'll take Kala." The older agent responded, "Then I'm going to send out an Amber alert."

"What did he say?" Ziva asked when Tony hung up his phone.

"Gibbs is going to take Kala with him and send out an Amber."

**Vas al carro- You go to the car**

**I know, you were probably thinking, awww, but then you were like ahhh! How could you do that to a little kid!? I'm sorry; this evil plot is part of my master plan.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Just so we're clear, I don't particularly like this chapter, so tell me what you think. Also, Ziva is going to be out of character, but it's my story and I can do what I want.**

Tony looked over at Ziva as he drove home.

"Ziva?" Tony said.

"Yes?" The Israeli replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about Tony? Naomi was kidnapped. She was playing and we couldn't even see that someone had taken her."

"I know that Zi. I was there."

"You don't understand."

"Huh?"

"You can't possibly understand what I'm feeling Tony."

"Really?" He asked putting the car into park, "I'm pretty sure I can." Ziva looked at him. "In case you've forgotten, I raised my sister for the past seven years! I know what it's like to be a parent. I know how scared you get when your kid is riding a bike for the first time, or how proud you are at their school programs. I get that Zi!" Ziva looked at him one last time before she opened the door to the car, slammed it, and went into the house.

"Women." Tony said to himself as he went to go inside.

"_Tell me about it."_ Tony heard Gibbs say into the earpiece. Then he heard what sounded like a classic Gibbs slap.

"_Watch it."_ He heard the Director say. 'Ziva sure has one perceptive three- year- old,' Tony thought. Slowly, he made his way to the door not wanting to have the wrath of Ziva at full force when he walked inside. What he saw surprised him, Ziva was sitting on the couch, crying. Tony went over to comfort her.

"It's okay." He said as he hugged her. She leaned into the hug and cried into his shirt.

"Why is this affecting you so hard Ziva?" Tony asked once they were in their room.

"It reminds me of when Tali died." The officer changed the subject. "Remember when you said that you are raising your sister?"

"Yeah."

"I can relate."

"How?"

"When I was about ten, my mother died, leaving my father to be consumed in his work. So naturally, being the oldest girl, I took care of Tali."

"How old was Tali when you started to take care of her?"

"A year."

"You took care of her on your own."

"Not completely, my Aunt Netti came to help, especially once my father started to croon me for Mossad."

"I think the term is groom." Tony said correcting her mistake.

"Yes, but then Tali died, then Ari, and my father and I aren't even speaking anymore, and I felt alone. Then, I had Naomi and I was complete."

"What does Naomi's name mean again?"

"Bitter Sweet."

"Why did you name her that?"

"Because she would always know who her father was, but she would never get to see him, and the same with me."

"It's a co- worker! Don't tell me she's Probie's!"

"No!"

"Gibbs" Ziva looked at him. The realization dawned on him.

"Me." Ziva nodded.

**So, I know that Tony knows probably most of what Ziva is talking about, but it set up the premise for the surprise. Also, I need help on the whole kidnapping thing, so comments are welcome. Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm guessing you liked the last chapter. For some of you, you were like Yes! I was right, but others were probably like Yes! I finally get to know who Naomi's dad is. Also, in this chapter, it sets up how far along in the show this takes place.**

Tony sat there dumbfounded, finally after a long awkward pause he spoke again. "How? I mean, I know how, but when?"

"Our first undercover mission."

"So you weren't joking about the whole being pregnant thing?"

"I did not know then Tony."

"How'd you keep her a secret?"

"To tell you the truth she was a secret to me until she was born." Tony gave her a confused look.

"Are you telling me you didn't know you were pregnant?"

"Yes." Ziva said.

"This is way to much like Fools Rush In."

"What is Fools Rush In?"

"It's a movie where this woman played by Salma Hayek finds out she's pregnant, and then tells the guy, can't remember his name at the moment, he was on Friends I think it's Matthew, but anyway, they end up getting married, and then all this stuff happens and she tells him she miscarried and then he goes back to New York, where he's from, and then they get a divorce. Then he realizes that he can't live without her and goes to Mexico where she's been staying with her grandmother where he finds that she went back to Las Vegas to see her family and he finds her, finds out she lied to him about not being pregnant. Not long after that she has their child, who is a girl, might I add, and then everyone lives happily ever after."

"That sounds like a chick- flic, yes?" Tony smiled and then changed the subject back on their daughter. "Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"You had Jeanne and I did not want to intrude upon your relationship."

"Did you ever want to tell me about her?"

"Many times, but there was never a right moment to tell you."

"Thanks for telling her about me Zi." Tony said.

"I could not let my daughter grow up without knowing who her father was."

"Who else knew about her?"

"Jenny and Abby."

"You never told Gibbs?"

"I did not want to tell him I broke rule 12." There was another slight pause.

"So you are afraid of the Boss man?" Ziva lightly hit him in the arm.

"It is late Tony, and I am tired." She said to him.

"Goodnight Ziva." Tony said turning out the light.

"Goodnight Tony."

**I know, corny ending. Sorry it's so short, but this is all I could come up with for this chapter. By the way, if you haven't seen ****Fools Rush In****, it's a pretty good movie, sadly when I watched it, I was thinking Ziva, Tony. It doesn't help that Cote de Pablo and Salma Hayek look a lot alike. Please Review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for being so patient. I know it's been a while. **

Tony and Ziva woke up the next day to the phone ringing.

"I'll get it." Ziva said, "It could be something about Naomi."

"Shalom," Ziva said into the receiver.

"Ms. David?"

"Yes?"

"This Doctor Smithson, I'm sorry if I woke you."

"That is all right doctor. What did you want to speak to me about?"

"Well Ms. David, I happened to get the results back from a urine sample we took at your check- up the other day and I wanted to be the first to congratulate you."

"On what?" Ziva asked confused by what the doctor was telling her.

"Your pregnancy." The doctor said. Ziva laughed.

"My pregnancy? How in the world can I be pregnant? That's impossible." Ziva said into the phone leaving off the rant that had continued in her head.

"Well you are. Four weeks to be exact. If you want I can set up an appointment with an OB/ GYN." Ziva thought about what the doctor was telling her. She really didn't believe what she was being told, but the doctor_ was_ the one who was telling her this. On the other hand she would know if she were pregnant, then again, she didn't know about Naomi.

"That would be fine, thank- you." The officer said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Tony asked coming into the room.

"Wrong number." Ziva responded.

"You want me to make breakfast?" Tony asked.

"Sure."

"Anything in particular?"

"No, whatever you want is fine." Tony went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"You okay Zi?" Tony asked, noticing Ziva wasn't really touching her food.

"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind."

"I understand." Tony said. A minute later the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Ziva said. She went over to the phone and answered it.

"Ms. David." Ziva's doctor said, "I wanted to tell you that your appointment is tomorrow at 3:30."

"Thank you." Ziva looked up to see Tony shut his phone.

"Who was that?" Ziva asked him.

"Abby. She wants us to come see her." Ziva smiled.

"Let me get dressed." She said.

**Review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I know the last chapter was rather short, so I took the liberty of giving you a longer one. Also, for the person who said thier favorite number was 22, I hope this is what you want. Enjoy!**

At NCIS, Tony and Ziva were met by one of Abby's famous bone- crushing hugs.

"I missed you guys!" She said.  
"We missed you too, Abs." Tony said.

"Why did you call us here Abby?" Ziva said, excitement slightly evident in her voice.

"Tony!" Kala said running up to her brother. "They found Naomi!" Ziva looked in disbelief at the child. Her instincts had been right.

"Do we know where she is?" Ziva asked.

"I got a location boss." McGee said, "She's in a hotel not far from here."

"What hotel McGee?"

"The McGregor hotel on Madison and Burns."

"Gear up." Gibbs said. Tony and Ziva went to get their bags from their car. As Tony drove, Ziva kept looking at him.

"Do you think she will still be there?" Ziva asked worried.

"I'm sure she is Zi." Tony said taking her hand. The team got to the hotel a few minutes later.

"Tony, Ziva," Gibbs said. "You get Naomi, McGee and I will go as back up." The agents nodded. Tony and Ziva made it to the room and opened the door. Spotting the child, Tony put a finger to his lips. Naomi nodded that she understood. Quickly, Ziva picked the lock to her daughter's handcuffs made a beeline for the door. Suddenly Ziva heard a soft noise from the room beside her.

"Go outside the room tatelah." Ziva said to her daughter, "McGee and Gibbs are waiting for you." The child wouldn't budge. Tony and Ziva looked at each other. They were about to get out when they heard a voice behind them.

"How nice of you to join us." Mrs. Keats said. The agents turned around, Naomi buried her face in Tony's neck.

"Sit on the bed." The woman said to them. Tony and Ziva didn't move.

"Now! Or your daughter is put on a plane to Brazil." Slowly, they made their way to the bed and sat down. A minute later the phone rang.

"Hello?" Melissa said, "No!" The woman walked out of the room.

"Ima?" Naomi asked timidly.

"Yes, Tatelah?" Ziva replied.

"I'm scared." Ziva gave a weak smile and hugged her daughter. She rubbed the child's back and sang her a lullaby to calm her down.

"That was nice Zi. Where'd you learn it?" Tony asked quietly once their daughter fell asleep.

"My Mother sang it to me to calm me down when I was little."

"Nami is lucky to have you as a mother." Ziva gave him a wan smile.

"She's lucky to have a father as well." Ziva said to her partner. There was silence in the room for a minute.

"Tony, there is something I need to tell you." Ziva said after the pause.

"Yes?"

"Tony," Ziva was cut off by her captors.

"How sweet." Melissa said, "Now, I need to ask you some questions." The couple glared at her.

"First, how long have you been trailing me and my husband?"

"How long have you been trailing us?" Tony asked. He was slapped by John Keats who was standing close by.

"Answer the question." Melissa replied. Tony didn't respond. The game went on for a few minutes before Melissa finally said.

"Answer my question!" Tony remained silent.

"Now or I shoot the woman!" Tony watched as she pointed the gun at Ziva's head. Ziva looked at Tony with an emotionless expression on her face.

"One." The woman said, "Two." She said after Tony didn't answer. He knew Ziva's eyes were telling him to stay quiet. Mrs. Keats cocked her gun. Still no answer.

"Three…"

**You probably think I'm an evil person, first I decide to have Naomi kidnapped, now this. "From the very beginning." – Elaine Wheeler, **_**Night Watch**_

**Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

"Wait!" Tony said, "You can't shoot her."

"Why?" the woman asked.

"Because," Tony stopped. Ziva noticed Tony's hesitation.

"Why?" The woman asked again.

"I'm pregnant." Ziva said. Tony looked at Ziva and tried to hide the shock that was in his head.

"Fine." Melissa Keats said looking skeptically at Ziva before she left.

"Ya know Zi, I almost believed you. Nice save."

"Thank- you." Ziva said.

"What did you want to tell me before she came back?"

"It's not important, Tony, forget it."

"Okay." There was a pause.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just thinking of when Gibbs will find us. I will stay up in case Gibbs comes."

"I'll stay up, Zi," Tony said. "You look tired."

"Thank- you Tony."

"Daddy?" Tony heard Naomi say.

"Yes sweetie?" He said softly not to wake the girl's mother up.

"I'm thirsty." Tony, realizing the captors didn't take their packs, went to fish out a bottle of water. He gave it to the child.

"Toda, Aba." Naomi said handing the water back to her father.

"You're welcome." Tony said placing a kiss on the child's forehead.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"When is Gibbs coming to get us?" Tony didn't know how to answer her question.

The next morning, Ziva and Tony were woken up to Gibbs and McGee coming into the room. Tony grabbed his gun from his bag and got out of the bed. Not long after that, the captors came out and pulled out thier guns.

"Ziva," Gibbs said. "Take Naomi out of here."

"But Gibbs,"

"Now!" He barked. She did as she was told and went outside the door. A few minutes later, McGee came out.

"What are you doing out here?" Ziva asked.

"Gibbs told me to keep an eye on you."

"It is not me you need to look after McGee, it is Naomi." McGee tried to figure out what his friend had had just told him. While he did this, Ziva took her gun and went into the room. She got into the room and fired a few shots. Before she knew it, she was on the ground bleeding.

"Ziva!" Tony said bending down near her, putting pressure on her wound.

"Naomi?" Ziva asked slowly.

"Gibbs has her."

"The Keats?"

"Gibbs has them too. Hold on Zi, an ambulence is coming to get you." She tried to keep her eyes on him, focused on him. She saw his blue eyes fill with worry and compassion before she blacked out.

**I know this was just drabble, and you probably got really bored, (until the end where you probably thought, Why are you continually killing her?!... it's just so easy. Maybe if Bellisario hadn't put so many Ziva kidnapped/ tortured episodes it would've been harder... wait, maybe not) but I won't apologize (it's a sign of weakness) :). Review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**So, I got a review in Spanish, not that I'm complaining I'm going to read it again and figure it out, but if it's about the accents not being on the words at one point, I'm sorry, I didn't know how to put accents over words at that point in time. Also, I DON'T SPEAK SPANISH IN EVERYDAY LIFE, just random phrases and things of that nature. On a lighter note, thanks for all the reviews!**

At the hospital, Tony sat in the waiting area.

"Family for Ms. Ziva David?" The doctor said.

"Yes?" Tony, Gibbs, Jenny, Ducky, and McGee said.

"You are her family?" She asked.

"I'm her husband." Tony said, "And this is my Father, Mother, Uncle, and Brother." He said motioning to the people respectively.

"Is she okay?" Tony asked.

"Yes. We were able to extract the bullet without it doing damage to the uterus, so your baby is fine. Although I don't see how your wife didn't miscarry, because it didn't seem she is very far along." Tony looked at the doctor, and then started to laugh.

"Wait, let me get this straight." He said, "You're telling me that my wife was shot, and _now_ you're telling me she's _pregnant_?"

"Yes, but I don't see what is very funny about your wife's situation Mr. David."

"It's DiNozzo." Tony said to her.

"I'm sorry," she said confused. "Didn't you just say she was your wife?"

"She is, she didn't change her name for occupational reasons."

"Oh. Well, I meant to tell you she's stable and that you can come see her." Everyone was about to get up, when the doctor said, "One at a time, she is still very weak." They all looked at Tony. He went with the doctor to Ziva's room. When he got there, he was surprised at how pale she looked.

"Hey," he said softly once the doctor had left.

"Hi." She said weakly. He pulled up a chair and sat beside her.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Tired." She replied, "Where are the girls?"

"They're with Abby, but they really want to see you Zi." She smiled. After a minute, she finally spoke, "Tony," she said. "I should have told you when you asked me again, but I have something I need to tell you."

"Don't worry, I already know."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"This may be the last child we ever have, Tony."

"I know." Tony said to her softly. There was an awkward pause.

"Ziva," Tony said. She looked at him.

"I know this is probably the most inopportune moment, but I want to do this incase something ever happens to us again. Ziva," he paused. "Will you marry me?"

**I know another cliff hanger…I can't help it, they're just so fun to write. Give me your opinion about the question.**


	25. Chapter 25

**So I know in my last chapter my rant may have been a little much, so I shall apologize. I re- read the review and didn't feel quite as bad about it.**

Ziva looked at Tony her eyes wide in disbelief.

"I can not do that Tony." Ziva said to him.

"Oh," Tony replied. Ziva looked at him.

"Is there a reason?" Tony asked sullenly.

"Yes. Gibbs would not approve, nor would my father, if we did."

"Gibbs knows about the baby."

"My father is still an objective."

"If we get Gibbs blessing, will you marry me?"

"Yes, as long as my father stays away from Kala, Naomi, you, me, and the baby."

"Will do." Tony said, "Now, for the finishing touches." He pulled out a black box from his jacket pocket, opened it, and took out the ring. He was about to put it back on her finger when he realized what he had told her a few moments before.

"Go ahead." A voice from behind Tony said. Tony smiled and put the ring on her finger.

"Someone wanted to see you." Gibbs said holding Naomi. When she saw her mother, she jumped out of Gibbs' arms and ran toward Ziva and Tony.

"Be careful, Nami, Ima is hurt." Tony said before he placed her on the bed.

"Shalom Tatelah." Ziva said placing a kiss on the child's cheek.

"Ima?"

"Yes tatelah?"

"Am I really going to have a baby brother?"

"Yes, tatelah." Ziva said. All of a sudden, Ziva and Naomi heard a Tony.

"Ow Boss, what was that for?"

"Getting your partner pregnant." Gibbs turned to Naomi, "We gotta go. Tell your mom goodnight."

"Night Ima." The child said, giving her mom a kiss. Tony and Ziva watched as Gibbs and their daughter left.

"Do you think he knows about you being Naomi's father?" Ziva asked once they were gone.

"He does." Jenny said walking into the room.

"How did he find out?" Tony asked.

"He had his suspicions, but Naomi told him while you were riding in the ambulence with Ziva." Ziva laughed and then put a hand on her side.

"You okay, Zi?" Tony asked.

"Yes, it just hurts to laugh."

"Why were you laughing?" Jenny asked her friend.

"Nami has a lot of Tony's qualities, and every time I see one, I laugh."

"I don't know Zi, Naomi has a lot of your qualities too."

"Such as?"  
"For one, her stubborness, two, she is very secretive, and three, she looks like you." Tony said to her.

"She only has two of my qualities, Tony, looking like another person is not a quality." Jenny stood off to the side listening to their banter.

"Ziva?" Jenny said. "Is that a ring on your left hand?" Ziva looked down at her hand and smiled.

"Yes," she replied. "Tony and I are getting married."

"Jethro let you do that?"

"Yeah," Tony said. "But if you think about it, he had no choice. He wouldn't let me not see my kids."

"Kala stays with you Tony." Jenny paused remembering what the doctor had told them all in the waiting room.

"When are you getting married?" Jenny asked.

"Preferably not long after I get out of here." Ziva said.

"Ziva!" Abby said rushing in, "I was _so_ worried about you? Are you okay? How's the baby? Tony!" Abby said giving him a hug, "Sorry, I didn't see you. I brought Kala, she wanted to come in and say Hi!"

"I'm fine Abby, and so is the baby." Ziva said to her friend.  
"If you are pregnant with Tony's kid," Kala started. "Are you going to marry him now?"

"Yes, I am. Hopefully once I get out of here." Abby squealed, "I'll take care of everything." She said.

**Okay, so, I was going to make this the last chapter, but I felt it needed a better ending, so I am going to write an epilogue, and possibly a sequalish story. However, I have other stories I need to catch up on, so it may take a while for the sequal.**


	26. Epilogue

**I know you've spent a **_**really**_** long time waiting for the epilogue, but now it's here! **

Tony looked at himself in the mirror.

"How do I look Probie?" He asked his friend.

"Fine Tony."

"You got the rings?"

"Yeah, I got 'em. Don't be so nervous."

"You can't say anything, you've never been married before."

"I have." Gibbs said coming into the room, "You'll be fine DiNozzo. It's almost time for the ceremony to start, get out there." Tony did as he was told and went to stand in the chapel. He stood, trying to see if he could catch a glimpse of Ziva before she came out.

Ziva stood still waiting for Abby and Jenny to straighten her veil.

"Go with Jenny you too." Ziva said to Kala and Naomi. They hugged her and went with Jenny.

"I've never seen you this nervous, actually I've never seen you with much emotion before Ziva." Abby said to her.

"I've never been married before Abby." Ziva said.

"It'll be fine Zi. Let's get out there." Ziva smiled at her friend and hugged her.

Tony watched as Naomi and Kala come down the aisle throwing flowers. Kala probably hated wearing that dress right now. They went and stood by Jenny and Abby. He looked back at the doorway. There was Ziva standing next to Gibbs. He smiled at her. She smiled back. Tony watched as his boss slowly led his soon to be wife down the aisle.

"Who gives this woman?" The minister said.

"I do." Gibbs said kissing Ziva on the cheek before standing by McGee. The couple looked at each other and smiled. They said their vows and kissed. It was official they were now man and wife.

**Just so you know, I've got an idea for the sequel, however, it may be a little while till you get it and it may be shorter, actually it probably will be, shorter then this one. Thanks!**


End file.
